


Un mensaje para Star

by NagoBeifong



Category: Star contra las fuerzas del mal, Star vs las fuerzas del mal, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Muy fuerte todo, Spoilers segunda temporada, i did it, omg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagoBeifong/pseuds/NagoBeifong
Summary: Star recibe una llamada de emergencia de Jackie Lynn Thomas, pues resulta que Marco está en peligro. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Tiene Toffee algo que ver?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tiene spoilers del último capítulo de la segunda temporada, por lo que si no lo has visto... vade retro, dejo por aquí el aviso por si acaso.   
> Bueno, bueno, bueno. Lo he hecho. Nada más ponerme al día con Star se me ocurrió este coso. La serie no me pertenece, yo sólo hago sufrir a los personajes de las formas más gratuitas posibles.

El portal azulrosado se abrió en medio de la habitación y una chica de cabello dorado salió de él, guardándose el pequeño espejo portátil en el bolso. Los señores Díaz dieron un respingo en el lugar y la mujer echó a correr hacia la recién llegada. 

—¡Gracias al cielo, Star! —Abrazó a la princesa y enterró la cabeza en su hombro, llorando desconsoladamente. Ésta correspondió a la mayor y sonrió un poco al señor Díaz, que jugaba nervioso con sus manos.

—¿Dónde está Marco? —Observó la habitación y su corazón se estrujó al ver a Jackie Lynn Thomas. Honestamente, ¿qué esperaba? Había sido esa chica quién la había llamado. La aludida señaló la cama, donde su antiguo mejor amigo yacía tumbado y arropado hasta la barbilla. Con razón no lo había visto, con tantas capas de ropa apenas le distinguía.

—Cada vez está más frío y ha dejado de moverse por completo. Sus latidos… —la ex compañera de clase de Star y novia de Marco se abrazaba a sí misma, tiritaba de puro miedo. Nunca se había visto en esa situación, naturalmente— No sabía a quién más llamar.

Star Buttlerfly se acercó al cuerpo del adolescente y le tomó el pulso. Durante todo el tiempo que había pasado tras regresar a Mewni, su madre le había enseñado magia. Ella se había esforzado por aprender lo básico sabiendo que le sería de ayuda contra Toffee y a veces hasta había logrado centrarse un poco. 

Una de las cosas que Moon Buttlerfly le había enseñado había sido la magia sin varita, puesto que la varita funcionaba cada vez peor. El hechizo más simple y útil sin ayuda del aparato mágico era el de rastrear la magia. Fue ese el que usó para descubrir algo no tan sorprendente.

—Le han envenenado —susurró, tratando de controlar su furia. Una mano se le crispó sobre la falda mientras acariciaba el pelo del chico con cierto cariño con la otra— pero no es mortal.

Las tres personas presentes dieron un brinco ante la primera afirmación y suspiraron un poco aliviados con la segunda, como si fueran un solo ser.

—¿Puedes hacer algo por él? —Rafael Díaz abrazaba a su esposa por los hombros, pero la soltó y dio un par de pasos hacia ella suplicando con la mirada.

—Mi familia por parte de padre me enseñó este veneno, es el que más conozco —Le dio la espalda al hombre, no podía mirarle a la cara— lo usan para dormir a los monstruos más fuertes y así enfrentarse a ellos una y otra vez, cada algo de tiempo. Esto… Señores Díaz, Toffee ha envenenado a Marco para mandarme un mensaje. Marco… dormirá cien años.

—¿Cien…? —preguntó la mujer, agarrándose al brazo de su marido y prendiendo la mirada en el vacío.

—¿Qué mensaje? —Jackie había caído de hinojos al suelo y sólo pudo hablar tras haber repetido sin voz eso de “cien años” unas cuantas veces.

—Quiere que sepa que nuestro segundo enfrentamiento se acerca. Conozco dimensiones en las que el tiempo pasa más deprisa que aquí. Le llevaré con Hekapoo, no le importará hacerme un favor después de que mi madre le devolviera su alma. Además, Marco le cae bien.

—¿Cuánto tiempo sería en nuestro mundo? —preguntó Jackie, poniéndose de pie con esfuerzo apoyada en la pared.

—Poco más de un mes, creo —jugueteó con la varita viendo cómo el alivio calmaba a los presentes. No estaba actuando como era ella siempre, toda sonrisas y bromas, pero esa situación era muy seria— hay otra forma… más rápida —se volvió para mirarles de frente, a los tres. 

—¿Cuál? —exigió saber Angie Díaz, avanzando varios pasos de manera efusiva. Al darse cuenta de cómo había actuado, desandó lo andado— Lo siento —se disculpó con la voz más suave— ¿qué forma?

Star no la miró a ella, dirigió una ojeada a la novia del enfermo. No era fácil decirlo.

—Un poco de magia sobre el veneno bastaría, pero tengo que tocarlo directamente con mi magia, ¿entiendes? No puedo llegar si hay piel, músculos y eso de por medio.

—¿Quieres… abrirle en canal? —El señor Díaz se tambaleó, palideciendo.

—No, no, no —agitó las manos energéticamente soltando una risita para aliviar la atmósfera— la saliva —miró intensamente a Jackie de nuevo. Tenía que saber a qué se refería, por su expresión, pero aún así se explicó— la magia es energía. Puedo conducirla con mi saliva hasta el veneno, que estaba en algo que ha comido, ¿entiendes? Tú eliges.

Su sonrojo se hizo más fuerte al acusar las miradas de los señores Díaz, aunque había comenzado mientras explicaba lo que planeaba. No era por gusto, eso debían entenderlo. Sí, se había confesado delante de todos antes de irse definitivamente de esa dimensión, pero no estaba intentando aprovecharse, ¡ _ Debían _ entenderlo!

—Hazlo —asintió Jackie— si es un antídoto o algo así… hazlo.

Star suspiró aliviada al ver que la había entendido y volvió de nuevo su atención hacia Marco. Trató de abrirle la boca, pero tenía las mandíbulas totalmente inamovibles. Se planteó usar un hechizo, pero seguramente acabara dañándole en su condición. 

—Necesito abrirle la boca —le explicó a los presentes, pidiendo ayuda. 

La novia del chico llegó rápidamente a su lado y acarició el cabello de él. Le habló en susurros, pidiéndole que la abriera y explicándole que no iba a dolerle, aunque no pudo evitar mirar fijamente a Star, preguntándose si no le estaría mintiendo a su chico respecto al dolor. 

Al ver que nada de eso surtía efecto, fue ella quién besó a Marco, acariciándole con la lengua como una invitación a un beso más profundo. Star apartó la mirada, descubriendo que el dolor no había desaparecido ni un poco tras algo más de un mes sin pisar la Tierra.

—Abierta —murmuró Jackie, limpiando la boca de él con la manga de su chaqueta. Miró suplicante a la princesa, pidiéndole sin palabras que le salvara.

Star se inclinó sobre Marco, dejando que su cabello suelto actuase como una cortina entre ellos y los espectadores. Le daba mucho corte que estuvieran presentes mientras ella besaba a su hijo, por no decir al novio de la presente Jackie. 

Juntó sus labios con los de él, permitiéndose ser lo bastante mala como para disfrutar la experiencia a pesar de que él no la correspondía. Ella se detuvo un momento, disfrutando el roce de sus labios primero y tomándose un tiempo para acariciar las comisuras de su boca con la lengua. 

No se lo podía creer, realmente estaba besándole. Incluso en esas circunstancias no podía bajar del cielo en el que estaba, su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, como si un centenar de guerricornios estuvieran bailando en un concierto de Love Sentence. 

Con total tranquilidad, sin apresurarse, acarició los labios de él con la lengua y palpó sus dientes, concentrándose en la marea de sensaciones que le llegaban. La alegría se mezclaba con el alivio de saber que Jackie no podía ni iba a echarle nada en cara, al fin y al cabo iba a salvarle de cien años de somnolencia. Tras hacer un escáner de su boca, tocó el interior de sus mejillas y se separó un momento de él, alarmada.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Jackie, preocupada. Se esforzaba por no mirar, pero había captado por el rabillo del ojo su sobresalto.

—No, no. Ya sabes… la magia…. ha actuado de forma inesperada.

Inclinándose de nuevo tras asegurarse de que el pelo tapaba bien las cabezas de ambos, volvió a besarle. Él volvió a moverse de manera inconsciente, correspondiendo el beso en sueños. 

Los corazones de sus mejillas comenzaron a brillar por la fuerza de sus propios sentimientos. Que él la estuviera correspondiendo era un gran cambio. Las sensaciones que antes creía fuertes se habían multiplicado por diez, notaba su cerebro a punto de colapsar. 

Su cuerpo arañó la magia no superficial y comenzó a impregnar la saliva con magia de forma automática. Ella no estaba concentrada en eso, pero seguía un pequeño rastreo de la saliva que iba bajando por su exófago y que hizo que Marco se estremeciera por un momento.

Se separó de nuevo de él, no por gusto sino porque hasta el momento no había desarrollado branquias que le permitieran respirar mientras se besaban. Reposó la frente sobre la del chico, notando cómo había recuperado algo de calidez y le besó de nuevo en cuanto recuperaron ambos la respiración.

Sus manos se crisparon sobre las mejillas de su mejor amigo al notar la magia, que había tocado el trozo de comida envenenado. Lo había sentido ella,  _ en su cuerpo _ , algo que no era normal ni de lejos según lo que su madre le había enseñado. ¿Pero qué diablos le había hecho Toffee?

Sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo empezó a actuar de forma mecánica. Su magia había reaccionado por sí sola, moviendo sus extremidades mientras la parte de su mente concentrada en disfrutar el beso se iba empequeñeciendo poco a poco. 

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, dos pares de brazos agarraban a Marco, unos por debajo de sus axilas y los otros por la cintura. Echó a volar hasta que sus cabezas casi tocaban el suelo, con las alas de Star extendidas hasta alcanzar su máxima envergadura. 

Los dos pares de brazos restantes inmovilizaban su cabeza, que se encontraba unos centímetros por debajo de la de ella. Star mantuvo su dominio del beso, que se había vuelto más profundo a medida que el bulo de veneno iba avanzando lentamente por el exófago de él hacia su boca.

Una pequeña porción de su mente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y por un momento el miedo le atenazó el pecho. El veneno estaba ahora intentando desgarrar a su huésped, mientras avanzaba lentamente por su cuerpo. Su saliva era lo único que protegía las paredes interiores de su garganta. 

Agarró algo directamente de su boca con los dientes, un pequeño trozo de algo parecido al metal. Estuvo a punto de escupirlo inmediatamente, pero se contuvo el tiempo suficiente para que su propia magia sellara el poder maligno que emitía el pequeño objeto. 

Bajó hasta que ambos pares de pies tocaron el suelo, primero los de él y luego los de ella. Las alas desaparecieron al instante, su cuerpo estaba más cansado de lo que había imaginado en un principio. Claro que no sabía que el veneno venía con sorpresa.

Star se alejó de él en dos pasos tambaleantes y Jackie fue a ayudarle a sostenerse en pie. La princesa se mordía el labio inferior cuando se dio media vuelta y abrió de nuevo el portal, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer por él allí.

—Star —La señora Díaz le agarró del brazo, entre sollozos— ¿cómo podemos agradecértelo?

—Star… —llamó Marco, con la voz ronca y seguido por un ataque de tos.

—No hables en unos días. Dadle de esa miel terrícola que tenéis y nada de comidas picantes en un tiempo —Se soltó suavemente y cruzó el portal, jurando vengarse de Toffee por eso.

 


End file.
